


【樱井翔生贺24h/14h/OS】永不离开布鲁克林之时-鮮奶丸丸

by Milkymaruru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkymaruru/pseuds/Milkymaruru
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	【樱井翔生贺24h/14h/OS】永不离开布鲁克林之时-鮮奶丸丸

【樱井翔生贺24h/14h/OS】永不离开布鲁克林之时-鮮奶丸丸

  
[ ](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)  


#  [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)

Archiveofourown：Milkymaruru  
  
  
FISH KILLER

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/satoplanet)
  * [归档](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  [【樱井翔生贺24h/14h/OS】永不离开布鲁克林之时](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c77c523d)

**樱井翔生贺24h文**

  


**关键词：草莓奶油**

***榎吉，有部分智翔，有其他剧情人物出场**  


**  
**

**和之前在咸鱼联盟发的[一无所有](https://stk31041251224617830.lofter.com/post/1de00765_12e6102d5)是同一个背景，不过不看那篇也完全没问题**

**9k**  


  


** p.s.13点发布的老师指路：  ** [ **@一只夹** ](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=518789196) ****

  


  


吉本荒野第一次遇见榎本径的时候，是知道学生死讯之后从深山回来那天。他还穿着衬衫与西装，裤腿与鞋底的污泥融成了深色的水渍，在撕扯一般的痛里慢慢走着。

  


榎本径安安静静地躺在大门前，这场已经下了不知道多久的雨把他脸上的血污差不多都冲刷干净了，只留下暗红的伤口和淤青。吉本荒野把伞合上，慢慢走到人的面前蹲下来，又从巨大无比的背包里扯出一张纸巾，把被雨水打得支离破碎的镜片擦拭干净。

  


榎本不知道是真睡着了还是装的，又或者已经痛得麻木没什么知觉了，就算有这么明显的气息靠近他，却连睫毛也不曾颤一颤。

  


是料定他会救他吗，臭小子。

  


  


  


  


“阿径要是有对我这份警惕，刚刚也不会被一棍子打懵了。”

  


被从一顿混乱中救出来的榎本现在还在吉本荒野的肩上思考人生。手中已经拉开保险的枪又被他收好了塞进身下的人棕色大包里。被小混混算计了是假，被打的那一拳也勉强在意料之中，眼镜被扯下来踩烂也并不是造成了多么不可挽回的损失。但这个算计以外、出乎意料、完全没办法控制的“救美英雄”是怎么知道他的位置的？

  


吉本的皮衣上浸透了榎本的呼吸，还有一直放在衣柜里的樟脑球味。榎本的胃被压着大脑也有些充血，从肩上被抱下来的时候猛地一把把吉本荒野也扯进来车里。

  


“开车。”他跟司机说。从钟楼出发，旁边的闹市区里，蔬果摊几个小贩朝吉本荒野抛媚眼，他笑嘻嘻地回过去。发梢处的阳光经不住摇晃，又掉在了皮质的后座。

  


没戴眼镜的榎本看不到远处的风景，但他能看见正在看风景的那个人。把被摔得破破烂烂的棉衣脱下来之后，借着副驾驶座椅支撑，一下骑在了吉本身上。

  


“太近了，阿径。”吉本依然笑嘻嘻的，眼睛里却有火光。他看着榎本近在咫尺的脸，没那副黑框眼镜老是觉得有些陌生，近些再近些，直到四片嘴唇轻轻靠在一起。

  


但显然另一个人并没有多么地闲情逸致。榎本左手掐住他脖颈，右手按住吉本的后脑勺，发了狠咬下去。几近窒息的亲吻里两个人都半睁着眼睛，野兽一般看谁愿意服输。榎本的左手越来越用力，嘴里血腥味也越来越浓。吉本长长的睫毛颤了颤，停下来。

  


于是停在吉本荒野嘴里的舌头也瞬间温柔下来，没了眼镜的阻碍两个人的鼻尖开始互相厮磨，亮晶晶的水线滑到吉本的嘴角然后往下滴。掐住脖子的那只手开始往下移动。

  


“不要。”吉本轻声拒绝，语气却干脆，于是榎本也干脆地停了下来，把吉本棕色的刘海梳理好，两个人面无表情地对视。

  


“阿径的计划一直都漏洞百出。”吉本说。

  


“比如？”

  


“比如从来没有把自己考虑进去。”

  


“我自己是最大的漏洞。”

  


“那你干脆只做计划，让别人执行就行。”

  


“我不放心。”

  


“我倒是放心得很。”吉本伸出手来捏住榎本的鼻尖，温暖干燥的车内，鼻尖慢慢变红了，他轻轻揉来揉去，轻飘飘地又说，“可是阿径从来不管我放不放心。”

  


  


  


  


“可是阿径从来不管我放不放心。”站在大野病床前汇报的时候榎本径脑子里总时不时回想起这句话。“哥，”他叫着病床上的人，“……钟楼现在只剩了烧焦的尸体，无门他们还等着命令下来。”

  


那个人今天穿了一件红色的皮衣外套，仿佛夜里也能噼里啪啦燃放的火光。

  


“最后那个人……”他一直在犹豫要不要对大野说实话。病床上的人眉宇之间还是一片自在地舒展着。

  


“阿径的计划一直漏洞百出。”他闭了闭眼。

  


“是樱井家的帮了忙。”

  


  


  


“牛奶也不喝，蛋糕也不吃，还不让清理伤口，是想就这样死在我家里栽赃陷害？”吉本把遍体鳞伤的人拣回家之后，却发现此人油盐不进，硬得像块铁板。他把刚才临时去药局买的绷带和酒精放在小桌几上，起身回书房写学校的报告。大概过了几分钟，外面有轻微的响动，被人刻意压低的痛呼，但是因为伤口的牵扯没办法做到完全沉默。

  


是小动物吗？要人把饭食放在一边然后走开你才会自己动手？吉本荒野气极反笑，一下子拉开书房门，又一屁股坐下来，榎本本来就坐在沙发边缘，这下大幅度地震了震，一言不发，但脸唰地明显白了一个度。

  


背上的伤看起来不好清理的样子。伤员却无论如何都不肯给吉本看自己的背部，似乎是不习惯有人从背后接近他，野猫一样的。吉本骂骂咧咧从药箱里取了棉签和绷带，还有酒精。他让榎本径侧身，双手环着他，从瘦削的肩胛骨往下看那一片狰狞的猩红。榎本的体温很低，他似乎还在忍受一些失血过多带来的症状，吉本偷闲往侧边一瞟，一下就闯进了两片清冷的海里。

  


他看到自己的视线慢慢从对方的眼睛往上移，直到看见家里乳白的天花板，还有对面浅棕色的墙纸。榎本勾住了他的下巴往上抬，拇指在唇下轻轻摩挲，吉本的鼻子里充满了因为对方的动作扑面而来的药水味，他还在想那两片海。

  


“现在你要吃东西吗？”他还是保持着那个望着天花板的姿势，有点口齿不清地问对方。

  


“我要吃蛋糕，还要喝牛奶。”他说了两个品牌名。

  


吉本一把打开他的手，“那些都被我吃光了。”他挑着眉，看起来有一点挑衅的意味。榎本面无表情站起身，又径直走到吉本的厨房里，打开巨大无比的冰箱。

  


  


  


  


他报告完之前无门就站在病房门口来负荆请罪了，满头大汗的样子，榎本还假惺惺地心疼了一会儿。后来大野的那位小朋友从电梯里闯进病房，他和无门就都被赶了出去。

  


樱井软乎乎地朝无门笑，他在外面和大野赌了一周的气，瘦了一点也黑了一点，说是在鸣海那里和学生玩了七天，一直都在大野找寻范围的盲区。只手遮天的人心甘情愿被耍得团团转。

  


结果樱井一接到榎本的电话，说大野被人算计腹部中枪，声音都抖成了筛子。听筒那边的学生还在闹来闹去，桌椅的碰撞声闯进电波打得耳朵疼。一切都杂乱得要命，可樱井的哭腔还是被榎本捕捉到了，“他在哪里？”电话里有女生喊，樱井老师，是你的小女朋友打来的吗？起哄的声音越来越远，过了几秒就只剩下了走廊的脚步声，再然后就只能听到樱井的喘息和若即若离的风声。

  


“他说不要告诉你。”榎本听见大野身边那个搞情报的小孩儿抖着声音坦白，然后电话就被掐断了。

  


结果现在两个人在病房里抱来抱去，还搂在一起睡着了。榎本往里面望了一眼，冷哼一声，拖着一身臭汗的无门按电梯。

  


大野用苦肉计，樱井即使是知道也心甘情愿往里面跳。两个人都心照不宣地在对方的世界里当主角。可他要是用苦肉计，换来的就是吉本荒野贱兮兮的笑容和冷到骨子里的疏离。越活越回去了，榎本坐在后座揉眉心，懂得人情世故在他俩之间此消彼长，现在他有多机关算尽，吉本荒野就有多童言无忌。总之就是谁也不肯低头。他心事重重下了车，在巷子里拐几下就进了家门，书房的灯还亮着，可能又在废寝忘食地备课了。

  


吉本耳朵灵得很，老远听到车门关上就赶紧从厨房出来，嘴里多加了一层蜂蜜的苹果派还没嚼完，火急火燎把盘子冲冲就塞进橱柜，然后赶紧进书房开电脑备课。榎本回来的时候他正翻开第一页教案，算上标点符号一共在显示屏输入了五十七个字，下一秒飘着蜂蜜甜味的盘子就横在了他面前。

  


“看来你在生气的时候胃口也不算差嘛。”榎本冷笑着说风凉话。吉本荒野笑嘻嘻地，他把盘子拿过来用力放在一边，“阿径觉得我在生气？”

  


他好像是一回家就洗完澡了，发梢又温柔又服帖地趴在脖颈，眼睛里的水雾还没完全散去。穿旧了的T恤领口歪歪扭扭，线也开了，大片的皮肤暴露在灯下。好像最近又瘦了？榎本默默地想，每天那么爱吃，为什么还是不爱长肉。他刚拜访他家的那个时候脸还肉嘟嘟的，现在一眼看去甚至会觉得被下颌的轮廓刺伤手。

  


吉本看见恋人抬手又摸上自己的脸，他倔强地沉默着。气氛一下安静下来，榎本还是没有回答他的问题。八年前他像拣一只小猫似的把遍体鳞伤的榎本拣回家，让他学做饭，让他多运动，让他看书学东西，把他带到熟人的咖啡店里练习外语。可现在那个倔强的小猫已经变成了杀人不眨眼的老虎，冷静又骄傲，还反过来舔着爪子把吉本压在身下。

  


八年前他问榎本，为什么会受那么严重的伤，榎本没回答他。他总是用鲜言寡语来掩饰自己不想坦白的心情。吉本被拉开睡衣睡裤，身上的人还没褪去的一身寒气让他起了几层鸡皮疙瘩。榎本的手不轻不重，但手指头经过哪，哪里就在吉本的皮肤上沸腾成一片冰花。

  


是他教会榎本算计，也是他报着养间谍的心态找人把榎本送到大野那去的。樱井家那个老爷子急得吹胡子瞪眼睛，命令吉本荒野一定把樱井带回来圈着不准放出去，可大野的队伍铜墙铁壁油盐不进，跟踪、偷拍、欺骗，甚至还有色诱，他能用的都用了，除了搭进一个阿国，什么也没讨回来。

  


拣到榎本的那天，受伤的小猫睡得极不安稳，一直在吉本的床上翻来翻去，把新换的床单弄得皱巴巴。吉本知道吗啡失效了，但也忌讳给榎本用过量了会上瘾，犹豫之间找到口服的止疼药掺了温水给他喝下去。床上的人脸上敷了一层细细密密的汗，眉头皱成了川字，却打死不吭一声。嘴角向下撇着。

  


小猫原来是只小老虎，吉本坐在书房里对着电脑翘着二郎腿，又好整以暇地撑着下巴，窗外已经开始下雾了，隐隐约约能听到凌晨送报纸的人来去的摩托声。私生子，他在一片空气里咀嚼这几个字，难怪长这么像大野也从来不知道这个人的存在。

  


吉本在大野那边不止有一个眼线，但眼线的立场都不够坚定，没办法一口气把樱井顺出来，最多也就平时提供一点小恩小惠。吉本为了可怜的情报一直被吊胃口，鱼和鱼钩相互捉弄。

  


今天其中一个眼线跟他讲，小老虎被一只野猫欺负了。

  


那只野猫的名字是无门，目中无人，却很让大野喜欢。榎本才进去没多久自然排不上受前辈青睐的号，于是今天大家讨论布阵和安全问题的时候，榎本说无门那边要加强守夜的排班管理，被无门狠狠瞪了一眼。

  


实际上会议散了之后还被提着领子威胁了。无门笑得贱兮兮地，威胁他要是下次再顶撞自己的话绝对会被打得很惨。表情太过熟悉，让榎本想起来家里某个人。

  


过了个周末吉本又听那位在一边看戏的眼线说，周一的早会榎本一踏进门槛无门就开始磨刀霍霍，但直到下班了也没敢往前一步。

  


吉本挑了挑眉，挑在小老虎看落语闷头笑的时间里问了问。

  


“我找了个人。”他眼睛不转向吉本，但吉本的心里有了答案。

  


他是什么时候知道阿国的存在的？还能和那个爱钱如命的女人谈判成功，把无门一招致命。

  


关键是，他怎么知道无门怕老婆？吉本想到眼皮打架也没把一团乱麻斩断，他晃了晃头，果断地栽到了榎本的怀里。

  


  


  


  


  


夜梦三巡之后吉本坐起身来，榎本于是也坐起身，吉本找了一圈，从床头柜捞了眼镜给榎本戴着。两个人靠着床头裸着上半身，只开了夜间灯然后各想各的事。吉本烟瘾上来了，就又从地上的牛仔裤口袋里掏出来烟和打火机。

  


“嘭。”打开盖子的声音把榎本从神游里拉了回来。吉本的侧脸在火苗的摇曳中一明一暗，他看见他凑近打火机，叼着烟去够火舌，小小的火星撒了一点在被套上，什么痕迹也没有。

  


吉本的左手被拉过去，手里一直捏着的烟盒突然一瘪。最后一根被榎本叼着，不去够还在跳跃的火舌，而是去够吉本的烟头。一团小小的烟花逐渐点亮了另一小团，稍微暗下去，很快又重新燃起来。

  


“阿径有想过辞职么？”吉本讲。工作日凌晨的三点安静得听不见任何回答，就在吉本以为这个话题已经结束的时候，一边的人开口了。

  


“又想操纵我的职业生涯？”他难得地开了个玩笑。榎本哪能不知道吉本荒野藏着的心思是什么呢，可眼下他有更重要的事情去做。这件事情成功的话，大概就没人能在背后搬弄是非了。

  


“直到这件事之前，我是一直以为你都听我的话的。”吉本的烟几乎没有动过就烧到了头，他取下来又吐出一口浊气。“可是你其实早就知道我的目的。”

  


“但你还是义无反顾地选择了大野。”他在黑暗中侧身和榎本对视，像是在墨色深海中又被扯进了另一片颜色更浓的深海。“你明知道大野是在试探你，可你还是舍不得。”

榎本无话可说。他比吉本荒野还清楚自己的身份是什么，他也明白大野表面毫不在意、甚至会说兄弟朋友这些话的背后是如何的疏离和淡漠。但如果他退出的话，不仅吉本的眼线会被蚂蚁一样地毫不费力清理掉，他自己也没办法再像现在这样和旁边这个人肩并肩说话。

  


他毫无勇气地回应着吉本的视线。吉本的眼睛从来都不像自己的那样冷静，但却总是能点燃榎本这片海域。他的眼睛里装满了决绝与燃烧，好像生来就注定一往无前，或者情愿与海水一同毁灭。

  


  


  


榎本想起来刚恢复的那段日子里，身体对疼痛的记忆还留着惯性，吉本不在家的时候他会控制不住地打吗啡或者吞止疼药。如果刻意延长时间的话，背上的伤口会像有蚂蚁在爬来爬去。养伤的这段时间尽管不长，榎本的自律与克制却被吉本的随心所欲和乱闯乱撞毁得差不多了。有一天他发现自己甚至没有力气拉开厚重的窗帘，在沙发上躺到了吉本回家。

  


当时他大概也是有些意识到自己的吗啡打过量了，但他完全不知道为什么吉本的家里会有完全超出标准剂量的存货。之后有几个小时的时间榎本的记忆似乎都很混乱，好像吉本站在沙发旁边很长时间都没有说话，好像他喂自己吃了点甜的，好像被他生拉硬拽拖回了床上，好像半夜他的皮肤又开始痒到发疼，吉本被他按着动弹不了，好像自己一直在咬他的嘴和脖子还有肩膀，然后好像就做了第一次爱。

  


榎本也不知道吗啡过量会不会出现幻听，海市蜃楼一样的世界里，吉本荒野似乎是一直睁着眼睛忍住哭泣的，但后来又像是完全放开了结结实实地哭了一场。第二天早上清醒的时候榎本根本动弹不得，这一次没打吗啡，吉本把他的伤口又抓破了一次。

  


那之后吉本在夜晚回家的时候就一直会认真去检查垃圾桶里的剂量有没有超标。直到有一天桶里再也没有任何止疼药了，那个时候榎本轻轻推了下他，“里面没吃的，”他故意冷着声音，然后抱住了吉本。

  


吉本荒野知道大野很器重榎本。因为在榎本加入没过几年，大野全权放任他和二把手成濑摧毁了一个势力不小的军火集团。成濑冷静专业但容易心软出错，但榎本手段无声又狠辣。他建议成濑把领头的人约在那人的某个倒霉鬼手下婚礼上，致辞的时候直接从远处一枪崩了他的脑袋。

  


这次把无门独立门户的那点小心思掐灭之后，大野似乎还在计划什么，但好巧不巧被樱井闹脾气给打断了。小祖宗好像是问了大野十年前上一辈的恩怨，又在大野困得不行的时候非要他回答“你喜不喜欢我”，又被大野的反应气得夺门而出。

  


榎本收到成濑消息，老早就知道大野之后要到自己的家这边来，他收到消息之后把吉本一把推醒，然后在直升机差点掀翻吉本荒野的刘海之后把他推进了机舱，自己也跳了进去，然后两个人现在在天上穿着睡衣面面相觑。

  


“阿径…”吉本从睡梦里惊醒之后吓个半死，这个时候放松下来就开始打一连串的呵欠，嘴巴一张一合，脸又开始一鼓一鼓的，榎本就在耳机里听左边传来的呵欠声。

  


好可爱，他意外地被萌到了。黄色睡衣的大熊因为困意温顺得脑袋一点一点，直升机盘旋在钟楼上空，无门家里的灯好像亮了。

  


“阿径我们要去哪里？”身边的人在睡着之前问了他最后一句话，头又一歪。榎本感觉到左肩的重量，他也不知道去哪，但他知道必须给樱井和大野留足时间。十年，大概也是需要一周左右的屏气凝神才能听到心里的声音吧。

  


那去河边好了，他想。吉本的脸在射灯之下露出白色细小的绒毛，嫩嫩软软的，像毫无自我保护意识的婴儿。原来他对自己已经放心到这种地步了。

  


  


  


  


  


吉本透过满是灰尘的玻璃往外看，穿过一座雪山，对面是闭目养神的榎本径。

  


火车还在轰隆隆开着，他懒得问乘务员在哪里停下来。从昨天半夜开始到上午十点乘车，他已经睡得足够饱了。反而是榎本不知道在忙些什么，一坐下来就闭上眼睛，问他午饭想吃什么也不搭理吉本。

  


他们在往北开，一直开着。吉本荒野又低头看着身上的衬衫和外套，还有灰色的牛仔裤，大概都是对面的人临时帮自己挑的。很舒适的质地，内里的标签也被细心地剪掉了。他心里温柔得滴水，酝酿了半天，没什么力气得叹了口气。抬眼看见榎本盯着自己不说话。也不知道看了多久了。

  


“我在想，”吉本荒野努力找着措辞，“你在一件事情的细心程度上会到多恐怖的程度。”他尽量把自己的心动掩饰起来，“连背后的标签都要帮我拿下来怕蹭到。”

  


“不必。”榎本吐出来两个字，换了个姿势又闭眼。吉本咬牙切齿地死盯着窗外的河流。

  


……我还没准备说谢谢呢！

  


后来他就没什么意识去记路上的时刻了，只能感觉到火车一直往前，很笔直的方向，朝北开。等到再睁眼的时候已经是晚上十点，列车播报员的声音掺杂了浓重的烟味与睡意，通知他们该下车了。

  


他和榎本一共就带了一个小腰包，头发蓬乱，衣冠不整，像是被赶下来的流浪汉。

  


“吉本荒野。”听见自己的名字时，吉本的心跳漏了一拍。

  


“我们去塞纳河。”这几个字钻进了吉本荒野的视网膜，又漏进了他的耳朵。

  


  


  


  


深春的夜晚里河水冰凉，寒气顺着风一阵阵往脖子里面钻。两个人无所事事地在河边慢慢踱步，却又各自心怀鬼胎。吉本从裤子里拿出自己的打火机看来看去，明明身上穿的这件是新换上的衣服，那个人却还是知道什么对他很重要。没有香烟，没有火，但有打火机。

  


机身是泛着银光的漂亮壳子，很多个做完爱的夜晚里都会从一声“嘭”的清脆开启烟雾缭绕的一个又一个不眠夜。用了近四年的缘故，银光不会很清冷，透着烟火气的温润感。吉本把盖子合上又打开，嘭，嘭，嘭。下意识的动作被河水流动的声音掩盖一部分，同时掩盖的还有两个人都不愿意挑明的心思。

  


外壳上的塞纳河水和现实里的一起流动着。凹凸不平的触感沾上了吉本焦躁的指腹。他发现不知道什么时候开始一切都失去了控制，从最初得知学生死讯的那个夜晚开始，吉本荒野发现自己不受自己控制了，到了现在，他发现榎本早在不知道什么时候就查明了自己的一切，而吉本自己还以为他是那个想做什么就能做到的眼线头头。

  


榎本径把他的死穴按住，掌控光明和黑暗，掌控火焰与海水，还掌控他全部的心事。他完全不是字面意义的强势，对于吉本荒野他也从来不费劲心思去找对方的软肋在哪里，榎本没有丝毫的掌控欲，但对于恋人之间的真实与诚恳他会拼命坚持下去，于是他在对真实与诚恳的追求上变得强势，变得无所不用其极地寻找软肋，变得富有掌控欲，变得逐渐脱离吉本荒野的计划圈范围。

  


吉本有时候想，自己真是败给他了。

  


“年轻人。”走到河旁的广场边，有声音和书上的枯叶一起飘了下去。有矮瘦的身影坐在灰石上，朝沉默的两个人打招呼。他的声音太轻太苍老，在河流的水汽里变得不堪重负。

  


“你们想一个词，我来写一首诗。然后根据你们心里的喜爱程度，随便给我多少钱。”诗人的眼球已经浑浊了，手里还紧攥着一个皮质的笔记本，内页在灯下黄得不真实，如同古老神秘的图谱。

  


吉本是不打算理睬的，理所当然的，他也不认为榎本会理睬他。可是，“草莓奶油，”他意外地听见和他肩靠肩的人开口了，“这个单词会很难吗？”他在问那个诗人老头，性感的英文让他的侧脸看起来比平时柔和了不少。水边的风把榎本的刘海吹得蓬松，又软趴趴地，不停地去亲吻他的皮肤。

  


“我尽力。”诗人操着浓重的口音回答他。于是他侧过身取下嘴边的烟头，开始用比小指还短的铅笔头在随便什么一页上涂涂画画起来。

  


他们回到岸上，停在路边。

  


“难以想象你会说这么可爱的单词。”吉本打趣他，双手在春日夜晚的凉意里缩回外套口袋，他的男朋友站得直直的，过了几秒开了口。

  


“那个时候你未必是要真心来救我。”他说，眼睛不和吉本对视，但语气里不容下一丁点犹疑，“得知学生的死讯之后都心灰意冷了，哪还有闲心收养一个浑身是伤又来历不明的人？”

  


吉本荒野回想起那个雨夜。雨那么大，他从深山里回到城市的时候恰逢樱花繁茂的时节，中目黑的路边全是粉得快要吞噬一切恶意的温柔。枝头不堪重负，被美丽压得喘不过气，然后受到一场大雨的救赎。他踩在那些被打落的花瓣上，踩进一个又一个的水坑里。他的手机还在不停振动，可里面的消息他一点都懒得看。简单的汉字与假名凑成龟裂的缝隙，从第一次对视的分秒开始一直向下裂出无数无数的日落与黑夜。

  


于是在雨中与粉尘隔绝的结界中，心里小小的呼救被他听到了。能不能，能不能找到一个人跟自己一起继续下坠？他摊开自己的手掌心，纹路被水滴烫成苍白无比的颜色。然后吉本一抬头，看见了安安静静躺在门前的榎本。明明在黑暗中连眼睛都看不到，但吉本好像觉得自己在笑，他听见耳边的雨声风声变成了塞纳河的水声，于是他对自己说，“是料定我会救你吗，臭小子。”

  


“如白日梦般的绮念

闪动的睫毛

噢宝贝，你那俏丽的面容

滑下一滴泪到我的酒杯中

你的一双大眼睛

让我知道你对我的意义

如同甜饼 如同草莓 如同奶油

我是迷幻天使

遨游于梦幻之地

想对你倾诉衷肠 不愿你再猜疑

你不知道我从何而来

  


我们也不知道未来要往何处去

此生仿佛水中浮枝

时而顺流而下 时而卷入涟漪

你我互助互倚

生活便如此继续

你未曾了解我

此刻是否知我心

  


don't you know me

  


don't you know me by now”

  


  


诗人合上小本子，带着一丝犹疑望向对面的人。吉本笑出了声，他慷慨地从挎包里掏出一张纸币递给诗人，然后牵起榎本的手。

  


“他和几十年前相比似乎没什么长进，在匈牙利如此，在塞纳河还是如此。”

  


榎本难得露出今天的第一个笑容，他点头称是，轻声跟了一句你也是。他回想起来还在日本街边被大野智按头欺负的那天，路过的一个国中生刹住自行车解救了他。白色的衬衫和灰色的毛线背心，黑色的运动鞋，还有少年棕色像海浪的头发。“我叫田子，你呢？”他跟埋头舔冰棍的小孩聊天，两个人坐在河堤边看其他下课的国中生打闹。榎本径那个时候不喜欢说话，他吃完了冰棍把粘稠的包装纸放回田子的手心，抹抹嘴躺下来。

  


“你看起来很不开心。”田子说，他望着天上的云，不知道是在对自己说还是在对榎本说。夏天的夕阳到来得比冬日晚上许多，云朵染上粉色的时候田子又戳戳榎本，“你看它像什么？”

  


还小到连想象空间都缺乏的榎本只能靠颜色来补充答案，“像樱花。”他说，他已经困了。

  


“嗯……像樱花吗？这个颜色和蓬松的程度可能更像蛋糕吧。草莓奶油蛋糕。”

  


原来是草莓奶油蛋糕啊，榎本心想。

  


田子的脸，原来像草莓奶油蛋糕啊。

  


  


  


**END**

  


  


  


  


新年快乐，以及，小翔生日快乐。

  


解释一下文中几个可能不清楚的点，以及时间线。

  


两个人小时候就认识了，只是后来吉本不记得田子的事了，这一点与电视剧情有出入。

  


吉本救榎本一半是出于私心，但榎本也不是弱势的一方。躺在那里的原因一半是樱井和大野家的矛盾可能会用到他这个私生子作为牺牲，一半是他想在吉本身边。但突兀地闯进他的生活总会引起怀疑，于是他选了一个最迟钝最笨最危险但最有效的方法。

  


止疼药是吉本故意放过量的在家里的。

  


吉本与樱井的关系像是猫和老鼠，有点水火不容（一无所有里有提及）

  


最后的诗引用自《爱在黎明破晓前》，诗人是二十年后的那位诗人，诗是一样的诗。

  


布鲁克林是象征两个人共同的归宿，对吉本来说是看起来掌控他一切的榎本，对榎本来说是他主动愿意去靠近的吉本。

  


  


太爱这一对黑吃黑，所以反而写不到心里想的程度。本来吉本就不算弱势，所以这一对其实刻意注重描写在精神上的差距吧。榎本不太重视这个世界的规则，而吉本是受过伤的，他对于规则的态度并不是游刃有余且不重视，相反他是一个典型的失范表现，正是因为恨规则和规则里的人，相比起来会更脆弱。

  


  


谢谢看到这里的你，新年第一篇，新年快乐！

  


  


丸

  


[#OS](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/OS)

[#智翔](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E6%99%BA%E7%BF%94)

[#山组](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%B1%E7%BB%84)

[#同じ夢を見よう](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E3%81%98%E5%A4%A2%E3%82%92%E8%A6%8B%E3%82%88%E3%81%86)

[#樱井翔生贺24H](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%B1%E4%BA%95%E7%BF%94%E7%94%9F%E8%B4%BA24H)

  


  
2020.01.25  
评论：6  
热度：54

  
[←](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c7e62a16)  
[→](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c76b735d)  


评论(6)

热度(54)

  1. [](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) [a_JIE](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://adian071.lofter.com/) [阿尔](https://adian071.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://lip50.lofter.com/) [一只死侍厨](https://lip50.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) [温蒂和小飞侠](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://michiru11sirius.lofter.com/) [michiru](https://michiru11sirius.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) [红槐树](https://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://ustiat.lofter.com/) [KOO](https://ustiat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://langhuanjiang.lofter.com/) [💙❤琅琅琅琅琅嬛❤💙](https://langhuanjiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://vincy3104.lofter.com/) [鱼竿竿](https://vincy3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://meiibambi.lofter.com/) [mei](https://meiibambi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://bangbangbangbangbangbangdepichatu.lofter.com/) [邦邦邦邦邦邦的劈叉兔](https://bangbangbangbangbangbangdepichatu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://aliyuyu.lofter.com/) [贝壳荞麦面](https://aliyuyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) [michiru愛吃soba](https://michiruaichisoba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) [阿姨从不洗铁路](https://phenoldrop.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://abai8434.lofter.com/) [阿掰](https://abai8434.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yingyufangmianshige9.lofter.com/) [玉鵲鵲鵲鵲鵲_](https://yingyufangmianshige9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://2sulfone.lofter.com/) [sulfone砜](https://2sulfone.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) [EXIST_57](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://cx1989.lofter.com/) [划落的星星](https://cx1989.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://laura-72.lofter.com/) [呆呆钦](https://laura-72.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://alivehero.lofter.com/) [ALIVEHERO](https://alivehero.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://baijingxian843.lofter.com/) [iew](https://baijingxian843.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yinqingyu9.lofter.com/) [碎芒](https://yinqingyu9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://elkington.lofter.com/) [Lost。](https://elkington.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) [养了一只鱼](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://2016083020190816.lofter.com/) [雪](https://2016083020190816.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://tinnedfish.lofter.com/) [想要再高十厘米](https://tinnedfish.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://uk085.lofter.com/) [U.K.](https://uk085.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://uk085.lofter.com/) [U.K.](https://uk085.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yohoo0805.lofter.com/) [冷五](https://yohoo0805.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yonghu1914742603.lofter.com/) [kawa](https://yonghu1914742603.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://30211885.lofter.com/) [嗯对我叫鸭子](https://30211885.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://arashi815.lofter.com/) [櫻葉茉咲](https://arashi815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) [blue fish](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://2015421www.lofter.com/) [芝士麻瓜](https://2015421www.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://basituzixiujiang.lofter.com/) [鳄鱼的牙齿上沾了咖喱](https://basituzixiujiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://klis5.lofter.com/) [Klis](https://klis5.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://chicangshuchichichi.lofter.com/) [吃倉鼠吃吃吃🦊](https://chicangshuchichichi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://murongyihan.lofter.com/) [慕慕慕慕斯](https://murongyihan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://ameng870125-2.lofter.com/) [华丽丽的A梦](https://ameng870125-2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) [茄](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://eve-ranko.lofter.com/) [仓鼠味的荞麦面](https://eve-ranko.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://eve-ranko.lofter.com/) [仓鼠味的荞麦面](https://eve-ranko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://icemintteaiceminttea.lofter.com/) [icemintteaiceminttea](https://icemintteaiceminttea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://hmxlock.lofter.com/) [酒醒天明](https://hmxlock.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) [唐茗彦](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://yingjingjiexian.lofter.com/) [请一定 前向き](https://yingjingjiexian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) [Yama_串](https://zyccor21.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



© [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
